


Pure Heart, Tainted Ink

by Tizri



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Bendy cant remember how to talk at first, Bendy the Eldritch Inkubus, Blood and Gore, Chaos, Character Death, Demon Bendy doesn't understand consent, Demon Contract, Demon Scolding, Demon Sex, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Loss of Virginity, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, Not Really Character Death, Other, Pocket Dimension, Pure Protagonist, Rape/Non-con Elements, Regret, Restraints, Rituals, Sammy Lawrence Lives, Summoning Circles, Tentacles, Time Loop, Transformation, Violent Sex, eldritch Bendy, repeated death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tizri/pseuds/Tizri
Summary: The year is 1975 and the Satanic panic is at large in a small college dorm. Bonnie Briggs, an occult obsessed college student failing in both academics and social status finds out about a supposedly haunted animation studio and decides to check it out herself. After all, what else is a social pariah to do on the weekend when her dorm-mates avoid her like the plague?





	1. Welcome to the Horror Show

**Author's Note:**

> (Note: This story takes place 12 years after Henry comes back to the studio, and in this fanfic Henry never truly defeated bendy. Time loops are magic man~)
> 
> (Note 2: In this story Bendy never betrayed Sammy, because Sammy hadn't ever been able to catch Henry.)

Bonnie Briggs thought she'd be fine if people knew she was interested in the occult, not that she would have bragged about it or anything, but she didn't expect to be so suddenly ostracized when her dorm mates found her stash. The girls in her dorm were all very into Christianity, it was one of the reasons she wanted into that specific dorm.

She figured that good christian girls would be, well, good roommates, since the stereotype was that they didn't party and typically were supposed to be kindhearted. She herself had grown up without the influence of any specific religion, her single mother tried hard enough to keep food on the table, let alone take her daughter to church.

The girls had come into her room just as she was putting away a black scrying mirror, one of her many occult knickknacks that she had found and bought. Upon seeing it, the other girls freaked out and searched her room, shocked to find all the occult themed books and items that were hidden around the room. The girls agreed that they wanted nothing to do with her, effectively shunning her without giving her a chance to explain. One of them had even started spreading horrifying rumors about her over the campus, which destroyed any social standing she had.

So now, she sat moping in the park, flipping idly through her book the sun just starting to come down. It was Friday evening and the girls in the door had planned a slumber party, but had warned her not to come. Three guys from around campus strolled by, talking loudly about a scary old animation studio one of their brothers told them about. They rough housed and made dramatic gestures as they described the studios and the rumors about it to each other. One guy asked if they would check it out, and the other two laughed and said no way!

She heard one of them call it Joey Drew Studios, and she called out to the boy's, who turned in shock as if they hadn't realized she had been there. “Hey fellas, I couldn't help but over hear. Do any of you know where that old place is?”

Two of them shook their heads, and stared at her weirdly but the third guy spoke up, giving her fairly good directions before excusing himself and his buddies. They hurried off, heckling each other for getting spooked by a girl. Bonnie got up, put her book in her backpack and walked away with purpose. Maybe her Friday wouldn't suck after all, the thought of exploring a supposedly haunted building made her grin with excitement.

She climbed out of the taxi excitedly, giving the driver his earnings before he sped away. The place definitely looked abandoned, the old worn building adorned with overgrown flora and spiderwebs. Bonnie marched up to the building, her flashlight in hand. She turned it on, opened the door and stepped inside.

A gasp escaped her as the door shut and locked behind her, sending her into pitch blackness as her flashlight had flickered off as soon as she stepped inside. It only lasted a moment before the studio lit up, as if her presence flipped on the light switch. To her irritation, her flashlight flickered back on seconds later. She turned it off and tried the door. 'Yep, that's definitely locked.' she thought in mild distress and tried to quell the fears starting to rise in her. 'I can always break the door down if I need out.'

She looked back down the hall, “Well I'm here, might as well explore.”

Bonnie wandered the halls, noting the vast amounts of ink stains pretty much everywhere, posters mentioning a dancing demon cartoon littered the walls. It was all so interesting, but she had seen no spirit activity besides the door thing yet! So deeper she explored, soon happening on the idle ink machine, curiosity getting the better of her as she also found the ink machine lever. She wanted to know what it could do, so she pulled the lever, bringing the idle machine back to life. Ink spread thinly on the ground in places, some sort of drainage system seemed to keep it from getting too much though, and for that she was thankful.

She started to walk back to where the ink machine was, intending to examine it again when something hard smacked her in the head from behind. The words “Rest your head, it's time for bed.” and an odd black and white blur above her was the last thing she could make out before blacking out.

~Sammy's POV~

'I knew heard someone come in!' Sammy thought excitedly as he used the demonic portals to silently stalk the girl. 'This time I will catch them in the name of our inky savior!' Sammy smiles behind the mask, watching the short buxom young woman wonder around. He watched as she pulled a strand of her shoulder length black hair behind her ear. This sweet little sheep was just lovely! A perfect sacrifice for his lord.

He waited for her to turn on the machine, the mechanical sound of it would cover up any sound he made, this time he wouldn't fail. Sneaking up behind her as she walked down the hall, Sammy hit her in the back of the head with an old broom. Causing it to break, and her to fall over, her deep green eyes falling upon him for a moment before closing. He poked her with the broom to see if she was really unconscious. Sammy moved her to the perfect spot, tying her to a chair before going about trying to call for his savior, the mighty ink demon.

~Bonnie's POV~

She heard a voice, the sound rousing her into consciousness. Her head hurt so badly, and when she opened her bleary eyes, she realized she was tied to a chair. Starting the panic, she struggled against her bindings. An insane voice over an intercom rings out, “Sheep Sheep Sheep, time for sleep. Rest your head, it's time for bed. In the morning you may sleep, or in the morning you'll be dead.,” the voice suddenly became desperate, the man pleading over the intercom, “HEAR ME BENDY, ARISE FROM THE DEPTHS AND CLAIM MY OFFERING! FREE ME, I BEG YOU! I SUMMON YOU, INK DEMON. SHOW YOUR FACE AND TAKE THIS TENDER SHEEP!”

As the mans raving concluded, the air became chilled as if all the life had been sapped from it. A bizarre sound filled the air, almost like rasping breath mixed with a thunderous heart beat. Ink started to ooze from the floorboards, crawling up the walls like spindly veins. Her own breath catches in terror, her body shivering in fear.

Then as suddenly as it came, the sound quieted, thought the grotesque pulsing ink remained. The voice she had heard earlier cried out in surprise or fear but she couldn't understand what they were saying. She looked around for danger, letting out a concerned whimper. Soon the sounds of wet footsteps made her snap her head to the side, the creature rapidly approaching her was an inky black figure, roughly the shape of a monstrously tall humanoid.

Its round head curved up into two wickedly sharp horns, most of its eerie face obscured with dripping black ink, except for the smile, and what she assumed were its eyes. The glowing crimson lights burned into her as it neared her, Bendy's much too large grin beamed down at her with ill intent. What might have been bones arched out of its spine, ink webbing between the protrusions. It has broad spiked shoulders and large claw-like hands. It walked on malformed gooey legs that seemed to glide along the floor. The sharp spaded till of its tail, like the tip of a fountain pen, dragged the ground as if drawing some mysterious runes or symbols with its movements.

Bonnie renewed her efforts to escape, her prior struggling had seemed to have weakened the rope, and she felt the rope snap. She flung herself to her feet just in time, the monster grabbed at her but she just barely ducked out of reach. Ink splashed loudly as she ran down the hallway, the thrum of the surrounding ink almost drowning them out. She turned the corner, running frantically as she had no clue where the exit was.

Suddenly, she felt something close around her leg mid-step, causing her to fall face first into the ink flooded floor. There wasn't a lot of ink on the floor, just a half inch really, as if it had recently rained ink. She looked down at her leg and let out a cry of panic, an inky clawed hand had her leg in a tight grip. She tried to shake it off, and crawl away, but its hold was unyielding. Bendy held firm as he slowly crawled out of the ink pooled on the floor and bent over her.

He loomed over her, spiked shoulders shook in mute laughter as it watched her struggle in terror. She kicked at his hand, but only managed to send her sandals flying off of her feet. Still, she kept trying to get away.

She flailed wildly as he dragged her closer to him, her screams for help piercing through the sound of the walls, its thrum seemed to get softer by the second. “PLEASE HELP! SOMEONESAVEME!” she screamed in vain. The only other person she had seen in the place had tried to sacrifice her to this monster, but she called out for help, regardless.

She was directly under it now, its hulking form bent over her own as it watched her struggle. To her surprise it released her leg. Taking this opportunity she tried to scramble backwards, but the ink seemed to move under her, pulling her back every inch she would have moved. Bendy tilted his head, his shoulders rising and falling again with silent laughter at her reactions.

“What do you want from me?!” she cried out in terror and anxiety, it hadn't attacked her but it also wasn't letting her go.

She flattened against the ground as Bendy brought his face inches from her own, the glowing embers of his eyes seemed to search for something. Her hands were pressed flat on the floor as if she wished to be as flat and uninteresting as possible. She was frozen under his gaze, but her body shuddered involuntarily, and she could feel its icy breath against her skin.

Seemingly satisfied with what he had seen, Bendy pulled his face back enough to look her over the rest of her. Her bluejeans and pink t-shirt were already stained with ink. One side of her face dripped with ink, the drippy black goop even slicking parts of her short black hair.

He took a claw and traced across her shirt, slicing through the fabric as if it were nothing. She grasped at the fabric, trying to hold it to herself, but he ripped the cloth away, throwing it to behind them as he did the same with her jeans. She stayed frozen, her fear still paralyzing her.

As Bendy sliced through the jean fabric, she yelped, claws against her flesh breaking her out of her frozen state. The claw had sliced her jeans right off, had come close the slicing her as well. Her face heated as she looked up at the creature in just her simple white bra and panties, tears brimming in her eyes and uncertainty painted all over her face.

Bendy shook his head as she tried to cover herself, snakelike tendrils of ink creeping up from the ink to pull her hands away from her body. Placing a claw under her chin, he wagged a claw finger at her in a scolding manner before moving the claw to cut away her remaining clothes. Tears slipped down her cheeks as Bonnie shook with terror and humiliation, if the monster was going to kill her, why didn't it do it already?

Upon seeing her tears, Bendy's grin parted, turning the flat grin into a mouth full of monstrously savage fangs. Stands of gooey white ink connected a few of the teeth, a slimy black tongue snaked out to lap away her tears. She cringed as it slid across her cheek, chasing down a tear. The action caused Bonnie to glare up at him with confusion and resentment. “What do you want from me...?” she asked again, this time her voice was barely a whisper.

Bendy pulled his tongue back into his mouth for a moment, then rather suddenly, he leaned forward to hungrily grasp two handfuls of her ample breasts. He had dulled his claws so to not slice the tender flesh there. The icy ink from his hands dripping onto the pale skin of her breasts. She gasped and when she opened her mouth in protest, his tongue snaked out again, filling her mouth with it. A confusingly passionate kiss.

Her eyes slammed shut, the bitter taste of his tongue almost causing her to gag. His long dexterous tongue explored her mouth eagerly, its inky form sliding and curling around her own. The ink taste filling her mouth grew sweeter the more it lingered. She tried to squirm away, starting her struggle again, but the inky bonds holding her gave no signs of letting her go. She couldn't comprehend what was going on, why this was happening.

As he kissed her, her mouth was filling with liquid. It didn't taste like ink, it was too sweet, like some sort of syrup. She needed to swallow it or it would flow out into her nose and she would surely drown. She gulped, swallowing as well as she could with his inky tongue still ravishing her mouth. Within moments her mind started to fog over, her body starting to heat up unbearably.

Soon enough her body was burning up so bad that Bendy's icy touch felt good on her skin. She started to unconsciously lean into his groping hands as he kneaded her breasts relentlessly. She was filled with confusion and need, she wanted desperately to get away but her body needed his icy touch. To her shame the heat was blooming hotter in one place specifically, her thighs trying to rub together to quell the fire in her loins but Bendy would have none of that. Inky tendrils hooked around her knees and ankles, with ease they pried her quivering legs apart.

She almost whimpered when his hands left her breasts, his tongue retracting back to his closing mouth as he placed his hands on the ground on either side of her face. He grinned down at her, his tail swishing like a cat with a mouse. She panted and looked up at him with a lost expression. “Please?” she whimpered, her stained black lips trembled, not really knowing if she was begging for him to release her or if she was begging for him to resume touching her.

She felt something brush against her lower lips as Bendy shifted his posture slightly. Her eyes shot down catching a glimpse of his inhuman shaft, before he quickly curled a clawed hand around her mouth and chin, pulling her face up so she couldn't look anywhere but his face. He shook his head again, giving her face a squeeze before pointing to his face to make it clear where she was allowed to look.

She nodded keeping her eyes on his face. She was intimidated into submission, but still terrified at the situation. She trembled in fear as he resumed rubbing his shaft against her wet folds. She wasn't experienced in the bedroom but from what she had learned in biology and the talk, she knew just what he was doing. The oozing shaft from a glance had been intimidating. It had been throbbing with need, and it was thick and terrifyingly long. There was no way she could take that in her and survive, yet he still rubbed against her teasingly.

Then slowly and deliberately, he pushed forward, sinking little by little into her until he felt the resistance of her maidenhead. Her breath hitched, and she braced herself, closing her eyes tight, but the pain didn't come. In fact Bendy had stopped his thrust completely, not pushing through but also not pulling out.

She let out the breath she had been holding and cracked an eye open. Bendy's grin had turned into a frown, his inky form seemed to shudder with tension. His tail thumped the ground with agitation. His hand squeezed her face painfully until she opened both her eyes. He shook his head again, then placed his hands on her shoulders, both pushing her into the inky ground and gripping her tightly.

She screamed as he suddenly thrust forward, burying as much of his length in her as he could. His unyielding grasp holding her in place as he tried to push further. Bendy's fiery eyes seemed to glow brighter, he shuddered with raw power, his horns and tail looking suddenly more prominent and distinct as his body seemed to solidify more. Still melty, but much more solid. She twitched, her mouth falling open in pain as he continued trying to push deeper. She swore that she could feel him all the way to her stomach, it hurt bad like she was getting torn in half. Her body tensed, going rigid with agony.

She managed to take a breath as he slowly started to pull out, lingering at her entrance for a moment before thrusting back in with such force that her whole body was jostled on impact. He pulled out again and repeated the action. It was torture for her as he kept thrusting into her, each thrust seeming to strike deeper but his length was not yet sheathed completely within her. The action made her scream again and again till her voice was hoarse.

Frustrated, Bendy's frown deepened, and he stilled mid thrust, keeping his length buried inside her. He thrashed his tail on the ground again, before he moved his clawed hands from his vice grip on her shoulders to gently touch her face. She whimpered, trying to keep looking at him, the burning in her body was almost gone. With the pain of him inside her, she just wanted to close her eyes and block it all out.

Bendy opened his maw once more, his inky tongue slipping out of his fanged scowl and forcing its way back into her mouth. She had expected the bitterness of ink, but instead,her mouth was instantly filled with that fiery sweetness again. His tongue danced around hers in a cruel mockery of a lovers kiss. She wondered vaguely why he was doing this, but her thoughts fogged over again as she swallowed more of the syrupy liquid the demon drooled into her mouth. Her eye twitched in surprise and almost closed when she felt her body clench and then relax. The heat that was burning her loins so fiercely before was suddenly rekindled.

As the heat seeped back into her, the stinging pain of his dick inside her seemed to ebb away. Bonnie blinked at him in confusion and need, she didn't know what he did to her but all she knew was that she needed something. Bendy ignored her pleading expression, continuing to kiss her and caress her, trying to prepare her as if he didn't want to break his toy just yet. Something in the back of her mind screamed at her, but she wanted, no she needed the pain and burning to go away and this stillness was suddenly too much to handle. She rolled her hips experimentally, causing his length to stir around inside her. She shuddered at the unexpected pleasure and noticed that Bendy's tongue and movements had stopped as if he was surprised.

She stilled too, face wincing a little as she waited for him to scold her for moving but after a few seconds of waiting, he merely resumed kissing and caressing her. She dared another movement, rolling her hips again. The same pleasure washed over her, but he didn't stop this time. She watched as his scowl pulled into a sharp toothed grin, the sight making her tremble even more. She swallowed another mouth full before he removed his tongue, teeth closing and returning to his trademark grin.

He pet her face as if to encourage her actions before moving his dulled claws to her breasts. He started knead to them, bucking his hips forward in a much gentler way than before. Instead of the pain she expected, the surprising pleasure washed over her again and she found herself moving her hips into his small thrusts.

Bendy's tail swished behind him as he started to slowly increased the pace, keeping a close eye on his prey's reactions. She whimpered out a small moan, the wet heat of her body turning what would have been agony into sinful pleasure. When he saw wasn't causing her pain anymore, Bendy pulled back before he started to thrust into her harder and faster, not as hard as he had started but his movements were escalating. Now that her body had relaxed, he could push deeper with each thrust. He watched her soft body bounce with each impact, inky tendrils kept her from moving too much but their grip had loosened with the signs of her submission.

He watched her intently, enjoying her full breasts rolling in his grip, the way her hips shook on impact, the subtle jiggle of her belly which still held onto the barest traces of baby fat. He reveled in the ink pooling on her skin, in the way her eyes had glossed over and even the way his ink had dyed her swollen lips, which were parted, the smallest of moans escaping them.

Bendy felt no need to hold back any further, and though he hoped she wouldn't break yet, he was tired of making himself wait. As he felt his shaft finally hilt inside her, he moved his hands from her breasts to her broad hips, adjusting his grip for better control. Then he really started to pound her, the first brutal thrusts turning her soft moans and whimpers into wanton sobs of pleasure. She trembled and shook under him as her body moved of its own now, writhing in pleasure as the demon ravaged her.

She felt a strange feeling, deep within her, like the tightening of a spring. “Oh my god!” She cried out as the feeling grew within her, she wasn't sure what it was but she felt like it was important. Sensing her incoming release Bendy growled and started to go at her even harder, the force of it rattling her bones. His tail thrashed against the floor with every thrust. She started to babble, begging the demon to stop, begging for mercy, even begging him for more, but after a while the only word she could manage utter was 'please'. Her eyes crossed as the feeling inside her seemed to explode, white hot ecstasy coursing through her as she let out a strangled moan and came undone.

Her mind went blank with overwhelming pleasure, her pussy spasmed and tightened around Bendy's shaft as if to trap it there. Her girl cum washed over Bendy's cock and dripped onto the floor. Bendy's thrusts became frenzied, wild, and brutal. Then he gave one final savage thrust, burying himself to as far as he could and holding her hips in a death grip as he reached his climax. She screamed as she felt something rip. She struggled, finding herself unable to speak, she panted and squirmed in distress. 

She felt his surprisingly hot cum flood into her. It just kept filling her up, the heat of it searing into her womb. The heat that pained her before immediately chilled, as if the fiery liquid tempered some sort of fever she didn't realize she had. By the time he had finished, the blackness of his cum had overflowed her, pooling and painting her thighs inky black. 

He removed his death grip from her hips, moving his claw up to gently pet her hair. His form started to shift ever so slightly, but she couldn't see that his spikes, spines and horns had receded a bit, as he subtly shifted into a subtly less monstrous form. She blinked, her vision had gone sort of blurry, she felt dizzy and breathing was taking so much effort. The noises of the room started to fade as well.. She knew in the back of her mind that something was wrong but all she could do was lay under him, body finally numbing mercifully. Her foggy mind could barely focus on the fear that this numbness was bad. Streams of ink and blood spilled out from her lower lips as Bendy pulled out, pools of it mixing with the ink on the floor.

Much too soon a chill started to set in. Bendy nudged her cheek with his dulled claw curiously. When Bonnie didn't respond, he recoiled. Suddenly the tendrils holding her released her, letting her arms and legs fall limp to the floor. He nudged her face again, once again Bonnie gave no reaction. Worse yet, her breathing seemed to get weaker every second. Those emerald green eyes that had obediently stayed upon his face were glossing over, the light within them rapidly fading from her eyes. Bendy recoiled at that taking a step back, his grin tugging down into a confused frown, he looked down and saw how much blood was flowing out of her.

His tail wrapped around his leg anxiously. He dipped his claw down curiously into the crimson liquid mixing with his ink and brought it to his mouth. The last thing she could make out before her vision completely failed was Bendy licking her blood off his claws. That image burnt into her fading mind, one final tear rolled down her cheek and with her last bit of will and strength, she tried to get away. 

Feeble hands slowly slid and clawed at the floor for purchase, legs too weary to actually function stirred weakly, dragging her numb heels across the ground. Her movements too pathetically weak to even move an inch. Deprived of her strength, she went limp again and whimpered, “I don't want to die...” Desperation filled her being as cold arms wrapped around her body and finally she faded out of consciousness.

Tilting his head at her, his fiery gaze flickered, and he scooped her into his claws like a broken doll. Bendy feel her weakening heartbeat through as he held her, she wasn't dead, but she was dangerously close to it. He quickly absorbed the surrounding ink, the walls soft thrum halted immediately. He found one of his circles and transported to a specific room. It had been a break room at one time, in the blink of an eye he used his ink to clear the floor of furniture.

He stood in the middle of the room, his tail writing nonstop on the ground. In a few seconds, he had finished. In the middle of the floor he had drawn some sort of ritualistic symbol, whether the eldritch markings within it were runes, letters or nonsensical shapes were only known to the demon. He placed her gently in the circle and used her blood and his ink to draw symbols on her face and body before stepping out of the circle. Her body was deathly still, even her breathing was so slight that it could hardly be noticed. Color had drained from her skin, which made the ink splashed across her body stand out even more. She was inches from death. For the first time since Bendy had gone full demon, he experienced regret.

He knelt at the edge of the circle and placed his claws on the freshly painted sigil, and it glowed with ominous intent. Words of an unknowable language rose off of the circle as he concentrated and began to glow, single minded as he focused on this one task. The room filled with the whisper of a rhythmic chant, not from Bendy but the very words themselves. The room itself pulsed with energy as the chant grew louder and louder, and at the crescendo his tail launched forward like a scorpion strike. His sharp pen-like tip met no resistance as it pierced straight through Bonnie's heart. Blood filled the circle, and light filled the room.


	2. Take My Hand

Bonnie's eyes flew open as she jolted upright with a scream, hands flying to cover face in terror. Her vision badly distorted by the tears that streamed down her face. The nightmare she just had still burnt into her mind. She shook and gasped for air, trying desperately not to hyperventilate. Her body rocked back and forth as she tried to calm herself. “Just a nightmare, just a horrible horrible nightmare...” she assured herself, using both hands to wipe the tears from her eyes. She blinked, vision returning slowly, and almost choked on another sob.

She wasn't in her bed like she thought, she wasn't even in her dorm. She was on a old black couch pushed against the wall. She looked around, the colors of the room were muted like an old cartoon, the unfamiliar layout of the room reminded her of some sort of commons area, and worst of all the dried ink that stained the walls and floors told her this was still somewhere in the building from her 'nightmare”. The nightmare where she died....

She jumped up and looked down at herself. Besides her skin being pale as paper and her lack of clothing, she saw no evidence at what had occurred in the dream. Bonnie grabbed her head, shaking. This wasn't real right? This couldn't be real. Maybe she was still dreaming. In a dream, pain should wake you up, or so that's what she had heard. She pinched herself hard, and then again when she didn't wake up. 'Wait', she thought, 'in my nightmare I had been in agony' she whimpered and fell to her knees.... Did that mean she wasn't dreaming? She didn't understand, tears welled yet again in her eyes.

She sat like that for a long time, sobs echoing through the room, her head in her hands. After a while through, her stomach growled. Hunger stirring her to wipe away her tears again. Shaking, she rose to her feet and searched the room for food or clothing. She walked the messy room covering her nudity with her hands as best she could. She felt so vulnerable, everywhere she looked she saw a potential threat. 

While everything about this made her uneasy but one spot in particular was the most ominous. In the middle of the room, partially covered by a table and papers, was a large stain. The large black stain seemed darker than the others and was oddly circular in some areas, she didn't know why but the shape of it sent a shiver up her spine.

She gave it a wide berth as she searched. At last she found several cans of bacon soup but no clothed to be seen. She popped the tab and pulled the lid off before taking a drink. She grimaced, it was so salty and only barely tasted of bacon but the more she drank the better it seemed to taste. It took three cans to satisfy her hunger. She set the cans to the side and pondered what to next.

The building creaked, causing her to jump. She glanced around on full alert, ready to run at the first sign of danger. Her eyes landed on a random wrench laying on a nearby table, she ran over and grabbed it, ready to fight if she needed to. She eyed the closed door at the far end of the room, and the doorway that looked like another way out of the room. Bonnie crept forward, if this wasn't a dream at least she had a weapon now.

She swallowed against the lump of fear in her throat, reached out with one trembling hand and turned the doorknob. She cracked the door, peeking out cautiously. It seemed empty, the hallway bare aside from posters, puddles of drying ink scattered around, and a few spots on the wall that seemed to endlessly ripple with ink in a motionless waterfall of ink. Oddly the ink never seemed to get bigger, even though it looked like it should be spreading. She shuddered but opened the door further and peered down both sides of the hall.

No signs of life, no sign of the monster or mad man. She opened the door completely and stepped out into the hall, leaving the door open in case she needed to duck back in and hide. Keeping her wrench at the ready, she took a few steps out into the hall. Then the floor creaked loudly under her foot, scaring her again. She spun around and jumped back, her eyes darting around to make sure nothing had been behind her. She took a few steps backwards before letting loose a small sigh of relief. It didn't seem like it was anything but a noisy floorboard. She made a mental note that the floor creaked in certain places.

*Squish*

Her heart skipped a beat as her foot stepped back into the slick icy ink, feeling like oddly smooth mud underfoot. She knew what it was before she even glanced down, she pulled her foot out of it and leaned with a hand against the wall. Her eyes squeezed shut, trying not to start hyperventilate as flashbacks of the ink sliding against her back drew a whimpering sob from her. 

*Thrum thrum thrum*

Her very blood seemed to freeze at the sound that suddenly filled the room, eyes opening as big as dinner plates. She spun quickly to face the puddle, breath coming out in pants as she watched inky veins creep out from the puddle, crawling over the walls, floors and ceiling.

“No... no no no no no....!” she cried, panic washing over her. She wanted to take a step back, to run and barricade herself in that room, but she froze. Watching as black gooey claws reached up out of the ink, slowly hauling the rest of the demon up as it slowly arose from the inky puddle. 

Bendy was halfway out of the puddle when he finally lifted his smiling face to look at her, the burning red orbs breaking her out of her frozen state. He stepped one clawed foot onto the floor and reached out to her.

The sight of that clawed hand coming at her drew a shriek from her lips, she jumped back and ran back to the room. Quick to shut the door tight, jammed one of the chairs under the doorknob to barricade the door. She ran to the other side of the room, near other doorway that must be the other way out. She gripped the wrench with both hands so tight her hands hurt, the thrum thrum of the ink demon continuing outside.

She watched on horror as the black veins of ink crawled across the room from ink leaking up through the floorboards. The pulsing thrum pounded the room like a heartbeat as Bendy hauled himself up slowly through the floor, his ink dripping down to wetly onto the floor as he stepped out of the ink. He looked around, spotting her at the other end of the room. His smile widened and again he reached out for her, and she ran. Bendy thrashed his tail against the ground, his trademark grin twitching with agitation.

She darted through the doorway down a short hallway, turning the corner, “FFFUUUCK!” she screamed, the way out was blocked by fallen planks and heavy debris. She looked back in complete panic, only to see Bendy continue to stalk towards her. His smile twitched once more, then settled, he placed one his clawed hands over his chest while the other was still outstretched towards her. His tail lashed around behind him chaotically. She turned towards him, holding the wrench like a baseball bat. 

“I'm warning you!!! Stay Back!” Bonnie yelled, trying desperately to sound intimidating as she gave the wrench a threatening swing through the air. Bendy did not stop, he only tilted his head as he approached. She backed against the wall, he was a few steps away.

As soon as he came in range, she swung, aiming for the face. The heavy wrench sunk wetly into Bendy's head with a sick splat sound, and yet he didn't stop. Not until he was right in front of her. He grabbed her by the neck and pushed her against the wall. He wasn't choking her, but just kept her pinned there. She cried out and tried to pull the wrench out to strike him again but it was stuck, so she threw punches, she kicked and she clawed at him, calling him every name in the book. Her furious blows did nothing to Bendy at all, his inky body only rippled slightly with each hit.

He kept still as she flailed her attacks at him, waited for her to stop, the thrum of his aura fading in volume until the only sound in the room came from her. She continued to strike at him until she was physically exhausted and went quiet and limp in his grasp. She breathed heavily and glared weakly up at him. With his free hand he easily pulled the wrench from his head and tossed it away, his face filling in with ink like nothing had happened. He tapped his face before wagging his finger at her as if to scold her for striking him.

She tried to flinch away from him as he pushed his free hand toward her, his clawed hand pressed flat against her chest. Not on her beast, but just above. Right over were her heart was, like he was feeling for it exclusively. After a moment his foot tapped to the beat of her heart, which was erratic enough to sound like he was tapping his toe to music. With a nod he let her go, she grunted when she suddenly hit the floor.

She looked up at him in confusion, only now did she notice that the horns and spines that had protruded out of him before seemed smaller, duller. He still towered over her, but he seemed a few inches shorter since he no longer had to hunch forward to stand up straight. His claws seemed duller as well and he was a bit less bulky and more solid as well. He still terrified her, but the changes were literally staring her straight in the face, still tapping toe to a nonexistent beat.

Bendy bowed dramatically and offered a clawed hand as if inviting her to dance with him, his tail playfully raising up and curling into a question mark. Even though his posture was completely unaggressive, she scrambled backwards back against the wall. After a moment, he tilted his face up and saw this, his grin tugged into a confused frown. His tail lowered in disappointment, twitching slightly he raised himself half out of the bow and moved his outstretched arm up and down in a more insistent manner. Bonnie continued to recoil from him, her eyes filling with tears as she shook her head, “Leave me alone... Please just leave me alone....” she pleaded, her voice cracking with fear. 

His tail swished around behind him in irritation, he moved so that his face was inches from hers. She flinched at the sudden closeness, his aura more intimidating by the second. He then himself pulled back ever so slightly and offered his hand again, the inky clawed hand shaking slightly.

She shook her head and for the first time since the encounter began, she looked away from him against her better judgment. She clenched her eyes shut and wrapped her arms around her knees, starting to sob. “Just leave me alone you monster!”

Bendy closed his hand and clenched it into a fist, a single long growl echoed through the room. She quivered and looked up immediately, her tear soaked face distorted in terror. Bendy's chest heaved with fury, his frown pulled ever down into a furious scowl. Before she could even process what was happening, he had her by the hair, lifting her up to eye level and staring her dead in the eye as he drug her back into the main room they had come from.

He threw her onto the ink stained circle in the middle of the room. It felt like electricity pulsed through her very being as she came in contact with the circle, flashes of distorted images filled her head. In her mind she saw a close up of her own glassed over eyes, then her nearly dead body laid gently on some sort of ritual circle, her blood turning black as ink as it filled the circle before her body sunk into it, the last image was of her crawling out of the circle much like she had seen Bendy do from the ink and staggering over to the couch to pass out.

She blinked rapidly, her tear blurred vision of the present returning. She heaved for breath, the shock of the images left her head reeling. Her vision slowly cleared, the sound of tapping brought her attention back to reality. The fiery stare of Bendy's burning eyes met hers, his wide grin stayed turned upside down in a displeased frown. He was tapping his toe still, but seemed to grow more and more impatient. Yet, he stood just outside the circle he had thrown her into.

Bonnie pulled herself up groggily, as if waking from a deep sleep. She stood and timidly looked Bendy over. Bendy's posture straightened in anticipation as he saw her stand. He did not approach further, giving her the strange idea that maybe he couldn't enter the circle. She rubbed her chin in thought, that wouldn't make sense. How would such a thing stop him? She looked back and forth between him and the circle quizzically.

He repeated his dramatic bow and offered his hand again, clearly avoiding reaching into the circle. Maybe she was right, maybe she was safe in the circle... She felt a bit braver at that thought and curiously yet cautiously walked to the edge of the circle.

She stared at him, and he stared back. His tail had stopped thrashing around. He had gone completely stiff as well, as if any movement would cause her to bolt again. She fidgeted uneasily around the edge like it was a precarious cliff, and when he didn't make any move to grab her she relaxed a bit more. She chewed her lip, quite unsure what to do... Maybe she could get some answers from the scowling monster. Doing nothing sure didn't seem to help her situation. There was one thing she needed to figure out.

"Can you understand me?" She asked, her trembling voice breaking the silence. Bendy's frown twitched unstably, ink crawled from his feet up the wall behind him. The ink appeared to draw a giant question mark, then proceeded to draw a scene. 

It was a rather detailed cartoon of what looked like the exact same situation they were in, with minor edits. Such as the depiction of Bendy looking more like a princely man with horns, and instead of being naked, the depiction of her was depicted in short black dress, and horns like him. The scene began to animate, with her character stepping out of the circle to take his characters hand. Bendy's character leading them into a dance before the animation pooled into a giant black heart.

It was her turn to tilt her head as she watched the scene. Her eyes darted between him and the wall. She thought she understood that he wanted to dance with her but this didn't answer her question. How could he think would she ever dance with him after what he did? Fresh rage filled her, “What gives you the right to request anything from me after what you did?”

His frown tugged up uncertainly, not quite a smile but no longer a scowl. He looked at her with hopeful anticipation. With a tilt of his head, he inched his hand forward insistently, the wall behind him filling with question marks. Almost as if he couldn't understand her. He took a step forward, which put him right at the edge of the circle, his hand held out so close to her. They ink animating the same scene as before, this time with more question marks filling the scene.

She looked down at the clawed hand inches from her and her skin crawled, thinking back to that same hand grasping at her as she had screamed. She shook her head vigorously, reached out and slapped his hand away and then glared at him, “I will NEVER dance with you! I will NEVER take your hand! AND I WILL NEVER LET YOU TOUCH ME AGAIN!” She all but roared.

That deep frown crept back onto his face, he let his hands drop limply to his sides. The scene on the wall melting into broken hearts and question marks. His tail started thrashing angrily behind him as the other walls filled with broken hearts and question marks. He slouched looking down at his feet and then grabbed his face with one hand in frustration, his form shaking with raw emotion. He clawed down his face, his whole body heaving with growing rage. The question marks and broken hearts disappearing into veins of ink as thrums began to start up again, she took a step back, still thinking the circle kept her safe.

He jerked his twitching face up at her movement, he seemed to be melting more around the face. Fearful, she took another step back, to the middle of the circle. Her eyes turned round as dinner plates when in a span of three seconds, his body tightened like a spring and he pounced onto her, knocking her over and pinning her. She was shocked, he was in the circle! She hadn't been safe at all! 

She struggled against him, much more than distressed at finding herself pinned beneath him once again. She was still exhausted from trying to fend him off before, but still she tried to get away. In no time he had her hands pinned against the floor above her head with one of his monstrously big hands, his claws like relentless shackles around her wrists. She kicked at his stomach, trying to use the leverage to get away, but all it did was allow him to grab her ankle with his tail and pull, using his knee and tail to spread her legs.

“NOOOOOOOOO!” she wailed, she knew exactly what would to happen now. She continued to fight even as he leaned his face down to the crook of her neck, and bit down right between where her neck and shoulder met. His tongue slid across her neck, hot breath against her flesh making her shiver involuntarily. Silently she prayed to god to save her. Any god, please just save her! The sharp sting of his fangs piercing her flesh drew a scream from her, then she felt him shift over her. Tears mixed with her blood on the floor, and she knew there was no god in this hell. 

The only 'god' here seemed to be the one pinning her down. The one sinking his teeth into her neck. She had literally slapped away his offer of mercy and was reaping the consequences.


	3. The Price of Defiance

Bendy moved possessively over her, he still had his teeth buried in her neck, she felt his burning shaft rub back and forth between her lower lips as he searched for her entrance. The motion wetting her womanhood with his scalding ink. She wanted to struggle but his fangs piercing her neck convinced her to stay still. She screamed in agony and despair when he pulled back and suddenly hilted inside her in one savage thrust. 

Just like the first time, it was excruciatingly painful and she gasped for air as she struggled to cope with the pain. Unlike last time though, he did not stop. He didn't kiss her, comfort her or make her look at him. He simply bit down harder and continued to thrust wildly into her. She felt her blood pouring into his maw, she felt his tongue eagerly lapping it up. She felt rage and hatred radiating off him with each thrust, and something else she couldn't place.

His pace was merciless,giving her no time to adjust. Dismayed as she started to feel hints of pleasure bleeding into the pain. His cruel treatment was starting to make her body flush shamefully with arousal. His thrusts rattled her bones with its ferocity, and soon enough she could not hold back the little moans and whimpers that escaped her. Unlike the first time though her arousal did not numb her to the pain, no the pain remained.

The arousal surely coursed though her though, very similar to before,like a fever that scorched its way to her very core. It was like wood to a fire, the more pain he inflicted the more she the arousal built.It wasn't normal pleasure, it was a burning need. She clenched unconsciously around him when she realized she desperately wanted him to finish, her body needed it. Filled with shame, she wished for the sweet numbness he had given her last time.

Her mind was too clear, too alert, she was aware of every scratch on her skin, every thrust that went a little too far, and each time his fangs dug further into her neck. Yet, through the pain she felt herself build toward something, that familiar feeling winding up inside her. Then without warning Bendy gave a few last feral thrusts before burying himself deep inside her. He held flush against her,his tail gripping her ankle with bruising force as he unloaded torrents of searing black cum directly into her womb. Bonnie's toes curled, her back arched up as sudden waves of pleasure washed over her. She cried out hoarsely as she came, her body quivering in ecstasy with each spurt of his inky seed.

The pleasure of release did not linger, but the pain did. He stayed buried in her even after he had finished, her moans turned into pained whimpers and labored breathing as she struggled with the pain. Bendy shook atop her, as if he too was out of breath. She could even feel his hot breath as he panted into her neck. Gently he detached his fangs from her neck, and she felt his tongue sweeping apologetically over the wound.

His hand released her wrists and he shifted above her, pulling out suddenly, but not moving away from her completely. She gasped at that and cracked her eyes open, looking up at him in exhausted yet still terrified confusion. He was shaking life a leaf, just staring at his claws with a disgusted frown on his face. Her eyes widened in disbelief as she saw the ink coated bone-like spines that protruded terrifyingly from his body start to sink into him, disappearing completely.

The blood red glow of his eyes dulled, then faded, leaving only that curtain of melted ink in its wake. His shaking claws shrunk ever so slightly, more resembling hands that ended in claws than having claws for fingers. His monstrous form shifting then solidifying into a more human-like shape, not quite human but more so than he had looked.

He was still unnaturally tall, still a monster, and still very much on top of her. Her blood dripping slowly from his closed teeth, down his chin. He brought his hands to his face, slumping on his knees, his body shook as though he were sobbing but no sound came from him. She thought about making another attempt to escape, but noticed his tail still had her ankle in its crushing grip. It hurt really bad, but so did the rest of her, except for her neck... Strangely that had stopped hurting as soon as he had let go and licked the wound.

Still breathing hard, she looked for a way out. Talking? Maybe she could persuade Bendy to let her go, he seemed to her to be emotionally unstable but she wasn't sure what else to do. He seemed to want to communicate before she had refused to dance with him. It was a long shot but she had to try. She just had to get to safety, if this thing decided to rape her again, it could definitely kill her. She winced, memories of it actually killing her flooding her mind. She pushed them back,now was what mattered. "B-Bendy? I'm hurt... Please, please just let me go. I'm hurt, I need a doctor..." she said in a whimpering voice, trying to play on his sympathy, if he had any.

Bendy continued to sob noiselessly, as if he didn't even hear her speak."....Bendy?" she asked again, grimacing. When he gave no response, she bit her lip. She had an idea and was going to try something, if her hunch was right, he wouldn't respond. If she was wrong... things could get worse in a hurry. "Hey, Asshole!Degenerate cartoon reject! Your are nothing but scum! Rapist scum! I hope you burn in hell. You make my skin crawl, you disgusting pig!"she said loudly through her teeth, making sure not to make any new movements as she called him everything she could think of, unloading her rage and pain into her words. She wasn't shouting, but she wasn't exacltly whispering.

She cringed a little bit, half expecting him to throttle her or something, but he remained in the same spot, his silent sobbing unaffected by her words. She whistled, clicked her tongue and made weird sounds at him, with no response. The realization sunk in, and she groaned, "Well dam... This thing... can't even hear me..."

It seemed like such an odd thing to overlook, her mind tried to wrap around what it implied, but her thoughts were interrupted when she felt his tail thrash with emotion, her ankle still in its grip. Her hip gave a sickening pop as it dislocated. She screamed and pushed at him frantically, she was far too weak to push him off but trying to get him to at least release her leg was the only thought in her head.

Feeling her thrashing about again, caught Bendy's attention. Looking down he saw her pushing at him with one hand and gripping her hip with the other. The familiar look of pain etched into her lovely face. He realized his tail was causing her pain and released her ankle, moving to the side of her to see if her could fix what hurt her. He gently touched the leg she was grabbing at, causing her to flinch and try to recoil.

The angle of her leg was off, and Bendy realized what happened. Regret, sorrow and anger filled him. He did not like breaking his toy. His hand stroked her hair in an attempt to sooth her, but she even flinched at that. He shook his head, inky tendrils coming out of the ground held her down once again. This time for a much different purpose.

He moved to grab her leg, pulling sharply to relocate the joint. He was careful not to pull her leg off or damage her further, but relocating a joint is a painful thing and humans are so fragile. She opened her mouth in an agonized scream that he could not hear as he popped her hip back into place. He watched as she went still again. 

He let out a soundless sigh when he saw that she was breathing. He hadn't killed her this time, she only passed out. That, in his mind, was progress.


	4. A Little Picture Show

She was slow to awaken but the throbbing pain of her body dragged her out of unconsciousness. When she opened her eyes, the room around her was pitch black. Blinking at the darkness she tried to remember when she fell asleep. The monster, he had taken her again. She shuddered, but noticed here was a softness around her, perhaps a blanket and the surface she was on laying was soft like her bed. She sighed, maybe it was a dream. She pulled at the covers and tried to sit up. She winced as she tried to move her leg. Her ankle hurt, but her hip hurt even worse. If it was a dream... Why was she still in such pain?

She tried to get up, reaching to the lamp she put next to her bed only to find it missing. The table it usually set on was gone too. She'd just have to turn on the main light then. Bonnie moved to swing her legs over the bed, her poor hip making the action excruciating. Using the bed she braced herself, getting ready to stand. She pushed off the bed, her feet hitting the floor with a wet splat. She let out a cry of pain as her hip and ankle gave out on her immediately, sending her face first onto the floor. Thick wetness coated her front, she wiped at the liquid frantically, unable to see what was on her but hoping beyond hope that it wasn't what she thought it was.

She felt around the floor, which was flooded with the liquid. She hoped it was a flood, but instead of feeling soggy carpet, slick wooden floorboards met her fingertips. “Where's the carpet?! Oh god, oh god! It was just a nightmare! Please let it have been a nightmare!” She shouted in a panic, “SARAH!? KATE?! AMY?! ANYONE?!” She called out to her dorm-mates in desperation, wanting nothing more than for one of them to come in and turn on the light. She would welcome their venomous words, she'd be grateful for their contempt. Right now all she wanted was the comfort and familiar safety of the dorm. She crawled forward, well more like dragged herself as best she could with her hip like it was.

A low and dreadfully familiar thrumming filled the room, making her curl up on the floor in an attempt to not be seen. After a few moments the sound dissipated, and she let out a ragged breath. Tears flowing silently down her face. She didn't have to energy to move yet, so she just laid there. It couldn't have been more than two or three minutes before a click was heard and the room filled with light as someone turned the light on. She cringed at the sudden brightness, her vision adjusting with just a few blinks.

It was a smaller room, floor partially flooded with ink. A desk, some chairs, and some sort of cabinet was pushed in front of a doorway, blocking off that route completely. The sign over said doorway said it was 'Utility Shaft 9', movement drew her eyes toward the other side of the room. Bendy stood ominously in the only other doorway she could see. He swiftly walked towards her, making her drop the 'I'm not here act' as she tried to crawl away, to no avail. In the blink of an eye he had picked her up and placed her gently back on the bed.

She swung a fist at him, thinking he would force himself on her again. The punch hitting him in the cheek with a spat, but not really affecting him as she pulled her fist back with a wet pop. His shoulders drooped and he stepped back, the smile more apologetic than anything. He pointed at her and patted his alarmingly thin stomach, then tilted his head. She cringed back onto the bed, scooting as far from him as she could. He stepped back again, holding his arms out in front of him in a non threatening way. After a moment he repeated the action. Then after no response he repeated the action again and again. Point, stomach pat, head tilt.

“Look.. I don't know what you're trying to say...” she sighed at the situation. It was obvious the monster was trying to communicate, but it was hard to understand. He tilted head, make talking signs with his hand and then pointed at his horns and shook his head sadly. She tilted her head this time, had she been right? Was this some new trick, or was he telling her he didn't understand her? She continued to stare him down, still scared as hell but hoping communication could help her escape,“You can't hear me, or you can't understand?” 

He held up a finger as if he got an idea and then rushed out of the room, leaving her staring after him in utter confusion. He was gone for a while, so she tried to get up and leave. Her hip and leg making it difficult as she just ended up falling back onto the ink flooded floor. She crawled toward the doorway, the looked through it. She let out a frustrated groan as she looked at the stairs that stood in between her and escape. 'No wonder he hadn't blocked off that exit,' she moped sadly still on the floor, 'With my hip and ankle like this, in such pain and unable to support any weight, there's no way to get up any stairs.'

Bendy rushed down the stairs. He snatched her up quicker than she could react, cradling her with one arm and carefully putting her back on the bed. He backed up a step, and stared at her intently. She had flailed a bit in surprise but hadn't swung at him this time. After a moment she realized he had been holding a old bucket with his tail, and after a moment of staring he set the bucket in front of her and moved to the foot of the bed, grabbing a stool and sitting down. He gestured for her to check the bucket. 

Hesitantly, Bonnie looked into it. She fished out the few items tucked inside. She plucked out a bundle of paper and pens wrapped in ink-stained cloth, then she pulled out a can of soup, then another, then another. Setting them beside her she then took out some sort of thermos, which sloshed suspiciously. Curiously, she twisted it open, looking inside and expecting ink. It looked like water but she didn't trust it. What if ink got into it and poisoned her? She put the lid back on the thermos and looked back at him in suspicion, “What.. what is this?” she asked accusingly.

He shoot his head again and pointed at the paper, taking his tail out and miming out as if he were drawing. She sighed in defeat, “Ok, ok, Doodles and Mime time it is.” She unwrapped the bundle of paper started to draw. She drew the thermos, an ink well then an arrow pointing to the thermos and a question mark, then held the paper up to him. He leaned forward, taking in the drawing before pointing to her and miming for her to drink.

She pulled the paper back and sketched a little skull then an arrow pointing to the thermos with another question mark. Showing him this, he shook his head and pointed at the thermos again making a drinking motion. She quirked a brow, putting the paper down and picking the thermos back up. She took the lid off and once again peered inside. It was clear, she swirled it around inside watching for any sign of something in the water. When she found nothing, she looked back up at Bendy. He was watching her on the edge of his stool, as if excited for her to take a drink. She looked back and forth between him and the thermos, oh she was so thirsty... but she didn't trust him further than she could throw him.

She held the thermos out, over the side of the bed and tilted it. Holding her hand under it as she poured a bit of the liquid out onto her ink stained palm. The crystal clear water washed away the ink from her skin and she heard a loud thwack, causing her to flinch and look over at the source of the noise. Bendy was standing, grasping the end of the bed with a snarl on his face. His tail was thrashing so hard that it knocked over the stool. 

She instantly stopped pouring it and hugged it to her bare chest in fear. He seemed to relax a bit when she did so, pointing at her and making the drinking motion again. This time the action seemed much more like a demand rather than a helpful gesture. Shakily, she brought the thermos to her lips and tipped it back, taking a small sip. It was cold and tasted refreshing and clean. She dared to take another sip, then a gulp and before she realized it she had drunk almost half the thermos. She watched as the demon's angered stance softened and relaxed, his snarl slowly twitching back to a more neutral expression. She capped the thermos, then picked the can of soup, causing him to perk up. She turned it over in her hand, thankful to find a pull tab on the lid. She pulled the tab and took a cautious sip. It was salty, meaty and a bit smoky but it was food. She hadn't realized just how hungry she was, gulping down the soup greedily. Once the can was empty she glanced back over at him to find him leaning against the wall grinning proudly.

She was filled with rage and chucked the empty can at his smug face, watching in horror as he opened his horrifying mouth and caught the can in his mouth. He chewed it up with his goo coated shark-like teeth and swallowed as if it was a tasty snack, then grinned back at her, his shoulders rising and falling in mute laughter at the sight of her face. She watched him warily, still worried that he would attack her at any moment. He wipes at his face in humor then picks up the stool, sitting closure to the bed this time.

She shakes the remaining water from her hand to dry it, then picks the paper back up. She draws a crude version of her face, mouth open in speech with three curved lines representing sound. Then she drew an ear and a question mark. Asking for certain if he could hear her or not. When she showed him, he shook his head, shoulders drooping. She quickly drew his face, mouth open with similar lines as hers. Again a clear question. Could he speak? Again he shook his head, but this time he tipped his tail into the ink on the floor. The ink snaked up the walls and painted a scene behind him, much as he did before, using the wall like a television screen.

It was like watching a cartoon projected onto the wall with ink. She was drawn walking into the building, the character representing her was very close to her likeness but in black ink. Then a figure with an over exaggerated bendy head entered the scene, hitting her character with some sort of stick like object then dragging her off-screen. She suddenly realized he was displaying the events of what happened. Maybe she'd get an explanation? 

The wall went black then cleared, revealing her character tied to a chair, the big-headed character was drawing a sigil under her then ran away. The sigil pulsed on the wall and then the scene changed. A new character appeared, it looked like a bunch of crayon scribbles in the form of Bendy but it looked like his form was shifting around too much. It looked very unstable. His character was sitting on a cartoon throne, then a little sigil appeared in a thought bubble next to him and it jumped up and ran off-screen.

The wall darkened again, only to show the unstable cartoon version of himself on top of her. There was no reenactment of his attack aside from him pinning her. Her eyes turned to X as the Bendy on the wall seemed to look more defined. It then picked her character up and set her in a different sigil then touched her character with his tail. The screen then when black again.

The next scene was her waking up, a recap of him asking her to dance played. It painted her in an odd light, portraying her character in a more toonish style now. It depicted his character with a broken heart bubble right before his character pounced her. Again, there was no cartoon reenactment of his vicious sexual assault but she knew what happened. At the end of that scene, Bendy's character was much more defined, thought still looked a little unstable. A thought bubble with a broken heart and then a crying face appeared above his character, then the scene blacked out yet again. The last scene was clearly this room, her character sitting on the bed with and exaggerated cast on her leg as if it were broken. His character bringing in a bucket then getting on his knees and begging. Begging so fiercely it looked like praying. A crying face in its thought bubble, then a band-aid and a question mark.

The sequence repeated itself on loop while she processed it all. She blinked then looked back over to Bendy, only to see him on the floor, odd hands clasped together in desperation. His tail still in the ink, still playing the sequence. It clicked in her head, was he apologizing? There was no way a monster could feel remorse.... right?

She grabbed at the pen and paper that had fallen into her lap in surprise and thought of how to ask. She wondered if he could read and write. Only one way to tell, so she wrote her question. 'Are you trying to tell me your sorry?' She held it out to her, half expecting him to not be able to read but to her surprise he nodded earnestly after seeing it. Well, at least he could read, that made things easier. He shook his clasped hands desperately, trying to put emphasis on his apology. Last time she had refused him, he had attacked her. So she quickly wrote down, 'I accept your apology but why did you attack me like that?'

He seemed to perk up at her accepting his apology. Getting up off the floor he pointed at the wall, it depicted his character as scribbles on all fours like an animal. It then depicted his head exploding and a brain with an X. She tried to riddle it out. She wrote quickly, 'Are you saying you went crazy or something?' Reading it he nodded and put his hand over his heart then tapped his head and gave a thumbs down. She was clueless to what that meant. She was going to ask what he meant but a new question came to mind.

She jotted something down and showed it to him, 'Will you let me go?'


	5. Authors Note

I have bitten off way more than I can chew. I don't want to keep yall in suspense like this. I have every intention of finishing this story and all my others but right now I need to focus on maybe one or two at a time. Cuts down on the stress.

So until further notice this Fanfic is in TEMPORARY HIATUS, until further notice.

Here is the order I plan to do these in.

Thirsty Ink.

Tiz and the Dancing Demon

Bendy the Dapper Inkubus

Pure Heart, Tainted Ink

State of Delirium

Anomalous Circumstances

And Better Than Fiction is a personal thing that will be updated at random.

I apologize for the wait and inconvenience but I would rather pace myself rather than have another writers burnout and abandon everything. Again.


End file.
